stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Mephiles (NCC-181115)
|type = Intelligence Battlecruiser|class = Eclipse class (Intelligence Cruiser)|status = Active (2410)|yard = 8 Ball Company Fleet Yards|laid = 2410|launched = 2410|comm = 2410|decks = 18|prop = Impulse drive, Warp drive, Temporal displacement drive|speed = Warp 9.99+ Transwarp 36 (Maximum possible speed, can be maintained for up to 30 seconds)|crew = 350 (100 Officers, 250 Enlisted) 100 MACOs and Omega Operatives|armament = Antiproton Arrays, Antiproton Cannons, Omega Force Plasma Torpedoes, Quantum Torpedoes, Kinetic Cutting Beam, Polymorphic Probe Array, Matter Conversion Beam|shuttle = Starfleet Shuttlecraft Multi-Mission Scoutships|motto = "If knowledge is power, to be unknown is to be unconquerable." - Unknown Romulan|length = 982|beam = 350|draft = 112}} The USS Mephiles (NCC-181115) is an ''Eclipse''-class starship in the early 25th century. She is commanded Fleet Admiral Nat Wallace, formerly as a reserve ship for use in the event of the 's destruction, but has since been brought back to primary service since the latter vessel's being incapacitated. ( ) History The vessel was constructed as part of Operation: Delta Rising, and was stored at Starbase 008 in the event Admiral Nat needed a reserve starship in the event of his flagship's destruction. The vessel was brought out when the was disabled after the mirror Borg briefly occupied the lower decks of Earth Spacedock. ( ) Starship Layout Bridge The main bridge of the Mephiles is located on Deck 1, like other Federation starships. The layout was not unlike that of the main bridges of Sovereign class bridges, although reconfigured for a different mission profile. The fore consoles for Ops and the Conn are generally the same. The station right of the captain is the primary science/intelligence station (Science I/Intelligence), while the right wall is home to the Science II/Astrometrics, Science III/Intelligence, and Engineering I (Intel Systems). The left station, mirroring Science/Intelligence, is the main engineering station, while the wall holds Environment, Engineering II, and Fleet Operations. By the back wall are the main MSD with additional engineering consoles, as well as the access to the conference room. Just behind the captain, and to either side, are the Tactical I and Tactical II stations, to starboard and port respectively. Battle Bridge The vessel contains a secondary bridge, also known as the Battle Bridge, for the event the main bridge is destroyed. Said secondary bridge is located on deck 9, behind main engineering, although said bridge is not present on the main MSD, for security purposes. Other Facilities While most Starfleet vessels are built for exploration, the Mephiles is instead built for wartime operations. Recreational facilities and the like are fewer in number than normal, as are scientific facilities, although the labs in question are still very advanced and fully capable. Additional bunk space for special forces is also available. Technology The USS Mephiles was built with a number of elite technologies. The engines have been enhanced with features originating from engines of Romulan origin, the main deflector has been augmented with technologies developed by Battle Group Omega to fight the Borg, and the shields were more recently enhanced with technology built to defend against attacks from the Iconians. The warp core is based off of Solanae technology, and has been specifically designed to augment the vessel's antiproton based weapons. The other weapons, too, are top of the line, and some experimental, including weapons based off of Borg technology, hence the Omega Force Plasma Torpedo Launcher and Kinetic Cutting Beam. The vessel's armor is augmented with a crystalline absorption matrix, which can render the vessel virtually indestructible while channeling enemy weapons fire into Matter Conversion Beams. The vessel is also equipped with a Cloaking device, a Nukura Particle Converter (based off Tholian technology), a Hydrodynamics Compensator (for travel in Fluidic Space), a Sustained Radiant Field, a Polymorphic Probe Array, a Plasmonic Leech, a Temporal Disentanglement Suie (effectively making the astrometrics lab temporal), as well as enhanced tactical sensors for locating and exploiting enemy weaknesses, both on a large scale and individual weapon attacks. This starship also carries a small supply of Red Matter, which can be loaded into highly experimental, and even more dangerous Red Matter torpedoes. So far, they have never actually been used. Auxiliary Craft * , a Delta-class shuttlecraft previously used by the AU Nat and some of the crew, presumably transferred to the Sally after the vessel was recommissioned. * , an Aeon class timeship. Note that neither of the above vessels are presently aboard, but are presumed to be easily transferred as the admiral demands. Command Crew * Commanding officer (CO) ** Fleet Admiral Nat Wallace * First officer/Executive officer (XO) ** Captain Jim Dennison * Chief Tactical Officer ** Lieutenant Narekkun * Intelligence Officer ** Lieutenant Commander Pevro * Fourth Officer/Science Officer ** Commander Scott Aughtry (2410) ** Lieutenant Commander Pevro (2410) * Second Officer/Chief Engineer ** Commander 11 of 14 * Third Officer/Operations Manager (Ops) ** Commander Burt Troy * Flight Controller (Conn)/Security Chief ** Commander Sek * Chief Medical Officer ** Commander 8 of 14 Appendices Ships commissioned Category:Federation starships